User blog:HardLion/Grimm Legacy Challenge
Little Red Riding Hood Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Lilla. Her mother, Gretchen, and she lived once with Lilla's granny, Mary. Mary taught Lilla how to talk, walk, and go to the bathroom. They became friends very quickly, and when Lilla turned into a child, she became best friends with her grandmother. One day, Mary gave a gift to Lilla: a red cape. Lilla was very grateful with Mary, so she never took off the cape. When Lilla became a teen, a new family moved to the town: The Wolfenstein. They were very awkward, they never went out, they had no friends, and some said that they were very hairy. One day, Mary had to move on, to let Gretchen take her mother part on Lilla's life. This was very hard for Lilla, and she ran away to the park. It turned midniight very quickly, and a male voice told her "Are you alright?", but when she turned around to see who was, the voice's owner had left. From that day on, Lilla felt safe, like if someone was looking at her, always. One Winter day, Gretchen told Lilla to give Mary a loaf of bread, some books, and a poison. "You must go straight to your granny's home. And remember, don't visit Woods Avenue, and don't even think of getting close to the Wolfenstein's house!", Lilla accepted, took her granny's stuff, and went out to the town. The night appeared quickly, and a group of vampires attacked Lilla. She had heard of this creatures, but she didn't believe... Until that day. But a man appeared, attacked the vampires, and saved Lilla. Lilla was so grateful with this man, so she asked: "What's your name?". "Chris. Chris Wolfenstein." Lilla felt very uncomfortable. "I must go somewhere, I'm sorry but I have to leave...," "Not that fast...," Lilla was very afraid. Chris got closer to her, took her neck, then her right hand. "If you need something, just tell me," Chris said. "Thanks. Bye Chris." Lilla arrived to her granny's home. She didn't tell Mary about the boy she had met earlier. From that day on, Lilla never stopped thinking about Chris. She even met another boy, his name was Hunter Benson. They "fell in love", and started dating. Though, Lilla felt something for Chris, she always lied. One day, Lilla turned into a young adult, also did Chris and Hunter. Mary was getting older, and asked Lilla to visit her. During that visit, Mary told Lilla that she knew about Chris. She told Lilla to chose the right one, because that would be a lifetime decision. Seconds later, she died. Lilla was very depressed for two days, and the only one who actually cared about her, was Chris. Hunter had an affair with a girl named Clair Witchburn. During one night, Chris visited Lilla on her bedroom. They talked, they laughed, they shared secrets, told stories, and had a lot of fun. Then, what started with a kiss, finished with a romantic and passionate affair. Chris and Lilla kept that night for them. When Lilla finally left her home and decided to start over again after her grandmother's death, she went to visit Hunter. She didn't know how, but she wanted to explain him that she didn't love him, and that there was another one. But after knocking his house's door, he saw him and Clair, with a little boy. She was suppoused to be angry and frustrated, but it was the best thing that could ever happen to her. Chris and Lilla married, and had a beautiful girl. This girl's name was Maggie. Unfortunately, during an accident, Lilla died burned. Chris was so depressed, and a woman, Clair Witchburn, arrived. She manipulated Chris, and married him. She had two daughters already, Anya and Dianne, and the nightmare for Maggie began then... Cinderella Category:Blog posts